


A Poem For You

by HardcoreSupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural
Summary: You read a poem to Dean which confesses your love for him.Prompt: “We read and write poetry because we are members of the human race and the human race is filled with passion. Poetry, beauty, romance, love, these are what we stay alive for” - Dead Poets Society
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You
Kudos: 2





	A Poem For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I love this quote from Dead Poets Society and just knew I needed to use it for a fic!!! Please let me know what you think bc feedback is GOLD!!!!
> 
> No beta, so all mistakes are mine!!
> 
> *Also posted on Tumblr: HardcoreSupernatural*

You scribble in your notebook while sitting in the library with your feet propped up on the table. You always liked the quiet days, especially those where you could be alone with your thoughts, and write out how you feel.

You are discrete in your writing as to not letting anyone know your true feelings for a certain Winchester brother. You’ve been sitting in the library for almost an hour by yourself and you honestly enjoyed some alone time. You feel as though you haven’t had one moment to yourself because of all the hunts you and the boys have been on.

The room was silent and stale, the only sound is your pen hitting the paper. You write simple sentences or draw little flowers all over the pages. You dabble in some poetry or just simple writing in order to get your thoughts in check. You were so deep in your thoughts that you didn’t hear someone come up behind you and snatch your notebook before it was too late.

“Hey, Dean!” You shout. “Give it back, that’s not funny” You whine standing up, trying to reach for your notebook, which the Winchester brother raised high above his head.

“Uh huh, I’m sorry, Y/N,” he whispers towards you. You were so close to him that you could feel the heat coming off of his body. His scent of morning coffee and soap fill your nose.

“That’s private, Dean.” You state backing up and crossing your arms.

Dean chuckles, “I just want to see what you doodle all day long, especially when we’re in the Impala. I’m curious.” He shrugs his shoulders.

You sign, “Okay,” sitting back down. You weren’t too concerned because you never mentioned anyone’s name and were hopeful he didn’t know who you were writing about.

He opens the notebook and begins flipping through the pages. You watch him as he silently read, while moving his lips. You watched his lips spell out every word and were locked into the soft curve and the way his tongue moved in his mouth.

You adjust in your seat a bit, and gulp. He laughed here or there and tilts the book a couple of times. You have a habit of not always writing straight on the pages.

“Some of these are pretty good.” He finally mentions while you breathe out in relief. “Are these poems or something?”

“Yes.” You giggle.

“Why?”

“Why, what?” You are confused at his statement.

“Why do you write poetry, it seems a little, I don’t know. Not really you.” He states sitting down next to you.

“You know, Dean, there are many things you don’t know about me.” You respond, taking back your notebook quickly, “We read and write poetry because we are members of the human race and are filled with passion. Poetry, beauty, romance, love these are what we stay alive for.” You remark flipping through the pages with your thumb.

“Okay, then read me one.” He provokes.

“Read. You. One.” You question, holding on to each and every syllable.

“Yeah, if we are supposed to write and read poetry because we are passionate. Show me how passionate you are.” He requests, turning his seat towards yours. Your knees brushing against his as you are now completely faced towards him. You stare at him, your mouth goes dry and suddenly forget how to breathe.

“Come on, Y/N. I want to know what you stay alive for?” He insists, giving you a slight smile. His face looks calm and sleepy. He leaned back in his chair waiting for you to speak and you gulp because of the intriguing position. If you were confident and forward enough, you would have taken him right then and there.

You cough a couple of times and mouth, “Okay.” You flipped through the pages, thinking which poem would be best to say. You finally get to a page that you wrote when you first met Dean and you thought it was subtle enough you could say it in front of him.

“Okay, but you can’t laugh,” You look at Dean wholeheartedly and he nods as a response. You straighten in your chair and rest the notebook on your legs. You have most of your poems memorized just because of the sheer amount of times that you reread them.

You breathe and begin, “It’s funny how hard it was to get you out of my mind. It’s kind of funny where you don’t exactly know where you’re going in life but know deep down inside that you are heading it is the right direction. Every thought was about you, from the second I woke up to the moment my mind finally laid to rest…well when I could sleep. Your smile and laugh keeps me up for hours as I ponder why my life would be without you - what I would be without you. And spending even more countless nights staring at the ceiling wondering if you felt the same about me, hoping you felt the same about me.

You paused taking a moment to look up at Dean. His eyes were on you, watching every word that falls from your lips. He was relaxed yet tense and was completely engulfed by you. “We only met a couple of times after the first, yet my heart still skipped a beat. It was more than a like, more than a crush. In my bones I felt something real, someone who made me feel something real. You touched my soul and raised me from the depths of hell that had entrapped me inside my mind. It was hard to picture a life where I didn’t fall for the golden sparkle in your eyes. It was hard to go days, weeks, and even months without seeing you. They say love is instant. But I didn’t just fall in love with you, I chose to fall in love with you. The you that you didn’t even know existed.”

You finish and pause for a moment, too afraid to look at Dean right away. Your hands were sweating as you patiently wait for any kind of response.

“Wow, that was…wow.” Dean finally speaks, “You really are talented.”

You eventually look up at Dean, still in the same position as before. His eyes are on you, trying to understand what is going on in your head.

“So, who’s it about?” He questions, leaning forward.

“What?”

“Poetry is about love and romance, who are you romancing about?” Dean asks again. His elbows rested on his legs. His hooded, dark eyes met your shocked ones. His right hand makes its way across your notebook tapping his fingers lightly on your hands.

“Um..I don’t know.” You murmur, gulping after your remark.

“Well, it has to be about someone…” He trails off.

Your heart skips a beat when the words fall out of his mouth. Did he know you liked him? Was he teasing you in a friendly way or a sexual way? You didn’t know what to do.

You were nervous and your fingers start to fold the pages underneath.

“Come on Y/N, you can tell me who you have a little crush on.” He states tilting his head a bit. He looks so innocent, his eyes softening. “Look it’s either Sam or I, unless you’ve met some other hunters on the road?”

You swallow hard, not knowing what to say.

“Look you don’t have to tell me, it’s your secret.” He stands up. “But when you are ready for some fun, my door is always open.” He hisses, while walking out of the library, leaving the room to become silent again.


End file.
